marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther
T'Challa is the king of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe, Black Panther. Due to his father being assassinated in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Colonel Helmut Zemo, T'Challa focused on killing the man he believed to be responsible - Winter Soldier. This led him into the conflict between the Avengers, siding with Iron Man's team. However, when T'Challa learned of Zemo's deception, he assisted Winter Soldier and allowed him to recover from his trauma in Wakanda. Biography Hunting the Winter Soldier T'Challa was born as the crown prince of Wakanda, a highly scientifically advanced country in Africa. When the United Nations decided to approve the Sokovia Accords in order to control and monitor the Avengers, T'Challa and his father attended the conference in Vienna, meeting Natasha Romanoff there. During the conference, T'Challa's beloved father T'Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack secretly orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. As a result, T'Challa mourningly took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda and the role of its protector: Black Panther. ]] As the news broke that the one who crafted the terrorist attack was Winter Soldier, T'Challa put on the Panther Habit in order to avenge his father's death. He managed to track Winter Soldier to Bucharest, where he fiercely hunted Barnes down to a traffic tunnel, battling Captain America and Falcon as well. He proved to be a real match for all of them, but eventually was stopped by War Machine and an entire police squad, to which he revealed himself. The police apprehended Barnes, Rogers and Wilson, who were fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords and brought them to Berlin, where Barnes was locked up in a maximum security prison of the German anti-terror police force GSG9. T'Challa was also brought in, and was kept in an office.Captain America: Civil War Clash of the Avengers ]] When Winter Soldier was freed and manipulated by Helmut Zemo, Captain America and Falcon managed to bring him to safety. To get his revenge, T'Challa formed a loose alliance with Iron Man and joined him at the Clash of the Avengers against Captain America and the Avengers. While the Accords became distracted while battling Ant-Man, Black Panther spotted Captain America and Winter Soldier attempting to escape in a Quinjet; however when he attempted to stop them, Black Panther was held back by Black Widow, allowing them to escape. Capturing Helmut Zemo ]] Tony Stark discovered that the terrorist attack that killed his father was actually orchestrated by Helmut Zemo; T'Challa secretly followed Stark to Siberia, where the Winter Soldier laboratory was located. T'Challa infiltrated the building with the plan to kill Winter Soldier; however, he heard Zemo's plan and realized that it was Zemo who killed his father, and not Bucky Barnes. While Zemo rested on top of a mountain hill, sure to have succeeded in his plan to pit Iron Man and Captain America against each other, T'Challa confronted him. Having seen how horribly revenge could consume a man, the Wakandan king opted not to kill Zemo and even stopped him from committing suicide, as allowing Zemo to die would not be what his father would ever want from him and stated to Zemo that the living were not yet done with him.. Saving Winter Soldier T'Challa, now an official member of the Avengers, later helped Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to safety and gave them, as well as Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Ant-Man, asylum in his Kingdom of Wakanda where Barnes willingly went back into cryogenic sleep in a cryo-chamber until the Wakandan scientists can find a way to cure him of HYDRA's brainwashing. Rogers warned T'Challa that the Sokovia Accords and the United Nations would come and declare war on Wakanda for allowing the infamous Winter Soldier to take refuge within their kingdom. T'Challa replied that they should just try to do that, determinedly marveling a giant statue of a black panther.Captain America: Civil WarPost-Credits Scene Personality T'Challa showed to have high respect towards other people, especially towards his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died he was willing and ready to take on his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor a fight, he was very quick trying to avenge his father's death. However, when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, he ultimately chose not to. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him. In the end, he was willing to help Captain America and the latter's friend Bucky, whom he had unjustly made responsible, now allowing them to stay in Wakanda for safety, even willing to risk a war with the Sokovia Accords if necessary. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': T'Challa is an extremely skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His resulting skill is such that Black Panther is on par with the likes of Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial take-downs, and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. Without his suit, Black Panther could fight Winter Soldier, armed with enhanced strength and his metal arm, on near equal grounds. Due to his Vibranium suit enhancing the amount of force he generates and absorbing forces that impact him, Black Panther's strength and resilience are enhanced as he wears his suit (becoming on par with that of Captain America), allowing him to swiftly defeat and knock out Hawkeye, hold his own against Captain America, and overpower Winter Soldier. *'Master Acrobat': Even without his suit, T'Challa is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. This allowed him to quickly catch up to Winter Soldier mere seconds after being knocked down and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. With his suit enhancing his effort and exertion, Black Panther's mobility becomes superhuman, allowing him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, land on his feet unfazed from several stories, perform aerial kicks while fighting Captain America, to send Winter Soldier flying through the air, and lunge several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. *'Master Tactician': T'Challa is an expert in strategy and tactics. *'Multilingual': T'Challa speaks his native , as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). Equipment *'Panther Habit:' In his Black Panther persona, T'Challa wears a black and silver-lined combat suit that is composed of a specially-designed Wakandan Vibranium-mesh weave akin to chain mail that is, like Captain America's Shield, light-weight, vibration-absorbent, nigh-indestructible and renders him immune to most conventional weapons both ranged and hand-to-hand, though he was notably vulnerable to the electrical charges of Black Widow's Bite. The suit is also equipped with two sets of extendable and retractable razor-sharp Vibranium claws (one on each hand), making T'Challa even more lethal in and out of combat. In addition to the suit, T'Challa also wears the symbolic Black Panther helmet, a black and silver helmet with slight arches on either side of the top in keeping with the appearance of a black panther. The suits ability to absorb and redirect force made Black Panther bulletproof. He was also durable enough land on his feet from several stories completely unfazed. His strength was possibly further enhanced by the suit, as he was able to send Winter Soldier flying through the air and into a wall with an aerial kick, and overpower him and fight Captain America to a stand still. *'Jet': T'Challa has a technologically advanced jet, similar to the Avengers' Quinjet, that he uses when he needs to travel the world quickly. When Black Widow stopped him from capturing Bucky, he used the jet to follow Iron Man to Siberia because he knew that Stark was going after Bucky too, arriving just a few minutes later. Relationships Family *T'Chaka † - Father Allies *Security Chief *Attaché *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy turned Ally, Teammate, and Leader **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate ***Sokovia Accords - Former Teammates ****Vision - Former Teammate ****James Rhodes/War Machine - Former Teammate ****Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Former Teammate *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Recruiter and Former Teammate *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate *Everett Ross *Sharon Carter Enemies *Helmut Zemo - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Black Panther was a member of the Avengers and became a temporary member of the Fantastic Four. He was the first black superhero in mainstream comics and was married to the X-Men member Storm, but later annulled their marriage during the events of Avengers vs. X-Men. Behind the Scenes *Michael Kenneth Williams expressed interest in portraying Black Panther before Chadwick Boseman was cast.One Of Hollywood's Best Actors Is Campaigning To Play Black Panther References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes